The Crystal Ship
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Dean/Cas.   Et n'oublie pas, mon chéri, les anges veilleront sur toi.


Rating : K — je n'ai jamais écrit un truc qui a si peu d'arrière-sens ou de jeux de mots douteux.

Pairing : Dean/Castiel. Je gerbes des petits cœurs arc-en-ciel, parfois, en pensant à ceux-là.

Warning : Vous risquez de vomir des arc-en-ciel, compatriotes Destieloises xD

Disclaimer : Si ça serait à moi… y aurait plus que d' la bromance è_é

**The Crystal Ship**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

« Et rappelle-toi, mon chéri, les anges veillent sur toi, » murmura Mary en embrassant le front du garçon, qui serra son petit poing dans la chemise de sa mère, un petit sourire sur son visage en entendant cette phrase familière qu'il entendant à chaque soir. Il le savait bien, si maman le disait, ça devait être vrai. Les anges, ils veillaient sur Dean parce que sa mère leur demandait et qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser à une telle mère !

« Et l'ange, il s'appellera comment, s'il vient que je le vois ? Si c'est une fille, est-ce qu'elle sera plus belle que toi, maman ? » En entendant une question aussi innocente, Mary eut un léger éclat de rire, passant une main dans les cheveux de son garçon, et l'autre sur son ventre arrondi. Cet enfant ne manquait jamais de la surprendre…

« Qui sait ? » Et sur ces mots, la jeune mère sortit en refermant la porte, laissant pour seul éclairage la lumière jaunie du lampadaire dehors, donnant de grandes ombres aux objets de la chambre. Souriant, le gamin fourra le nez sous sa couverture, fermant les yeux en se retournant vers le mur. Un chat grogna dehors, un chien lui répondant avant de gémir et glapir et s'éloignant.

Il ignorait s'il s'était endormi ou s'il venait de rouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il se retourna en se relevant pour aller faire pipi, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. D'abord, il sursauta, puis, il se ravisa. C'était quelqu'un de sa taille, et l'ombre de lampadaire projetait des— non, elles n'étaient plus là. Pourtant, il était sûre d'avoir vu l'ombre d'ailes plumeuses à l'air assez duveteuses…

Dean se leva, oubliant sa vessie qui le tiraillait légèrement pour s'approcher de l'autre qui el regardait avec de grands yeux bleus, et une moue pure et innocente peinte sur son visage. On aurait dit un chérubin, avec ses cheveux bruns foncés légèrement bouclés, avec de petits reflets plus chocolatés dans la lumière du lampadaire. C'était bizarre qu'il soit là, mais peut-être qu'il dormait, en fait…

« Euh, salut.. ? » murmura Dean, espérant ne pas réveiller sa mère en faisant du bruit, mais voulant inexorablement s'approcher de ce garçon qui n'était évidemment pas là il y avait quelques minutes, ou quand il s'était endormi.

« Bonsoir, » répondit l'autre d'une voix forte, égale, qui sonnait bizarrement adulte dans une petite voix comme ça. Le jeune Winchester lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas parler aussi fort, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres en les pinçant, entendant son père soupirer dans la chambre d'à côté, et le lit craquer alors qu'il se retournait.

« Parle moins fort, je veux pas que mes parents se réveillent… »

« Ah… tes parents, hein ? » répéta-t-il en jetant un œil à la porte, jouant avec une manche de son pyjama, triturant un bouton entre ses petits doigts potelés. Il retourna la tête vers lui, la penchant sur un côté, « Pourquoi est-ce important de ne pas les réveiller ? »

« Tu parles comme un vieux au journal télé ! » Le gamin fit un petit effort pour ne pas s'esclaffer en le voyant faire une tête démontrant très bien le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas grave, peut-être que lui, il dormait plus tard. Mais pourtant, il était en pyjama aussi… « Viens, reste pas debout, là ! » Et Dean le tira pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrant sa petite lampe pour mieux le voir. Lorsque la lampe s'ouvrit, il vit clairement, une deuxième fois, une ombre d'ailes d'oiseau…

Attend. Maman avait dit que les anges veillaient sur lui ? Et si c'était lui, l'Ange ?

« Dis, est-ce que tu es un ange ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, regardant l'autre enfant avec des yeux brillants. Maman avait raison, alors, elle avait toujours raison, bien sûr ! Il n'en avait jamais douté, et il n'en douterait certainement jamais, maintenant. Ce gamin était un ange, c'était obligé.

« Oui, je suis un ange du Seigneur, » répondit l'enfant en hochant la tête d'une manière très humble, comme si c'était parfaitement normal pour lui. Les yeux du jeune Winchester n'en pouvaient plus de briller. UN ange ! Un vrai de vrai, devant _lui_ ! C'était tout bonnement extraordinaire de voir ça.

« Ma maman elle dit toujours que les anges, ils veillent sur moi. Alors c'est toi qui veille sur moi ? »

« Peut-être bien… » répondit l'ange avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix, ses commissures de lèvres ayant un frémissement presque imperceptible. Dean avait dû rêver, cette fois.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Dean Winchester. »

« Je m'appelle Castiel. » Il le regarda avec curiosité, ses yeux l'inspectant, puis inspectant la pièce, ses mains touchant la couverture aux motifs divers. Il regardant le bibelot d'ange posé sur l'étagère, les bureaux et étagères couvertes de jouets et de petits soldats de plomb, des Legos traînant sur le plancher… Puis, ses yeux se reportèrent sur lui, « Tu… aimes les câlins ? » Il pointa son tee-shirt.

Dean baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il portait un tee-shirt avec une petite tête d'ourson et la mention « WUV HUGS ». Bon, ça y était, il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou et y rester longtemps, alors il répliqua, « Et toi ton pyjama il ressemble à celui d'un vieux. La flanelle, c'est pas pour la gamin, quoi ! »

Penchant à nouveau la tête sur un côté, l'air de demander des explications, Castiel demanda, « Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas. C'est celui de Jimmy. Pour tout dire, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce mot. Pyjama. C'est ça, un pyjama ? » Il tira doucement sur le devant de celui-ci, regardant les petits motifs de flocons de neige dessus. Dean remarqua que tout semblait nouveau pour lui…

« T'es bizarre, Castiel ! Et pis c'est qui, Jimmy ? »

« C'est mon véhicule, » répondit l'ange comme si c'était la chose la plus évident du monde, juste après le fait que le nez d'une personne soit au milieu de son visage. Castiel était de plus en plus bizarre...

« C'est quoi, un véhicule ? »

« Ce qui me permet de venir sur Terre. »

Avec un sourire, Dean demanda, « Pour me voir ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui… »

Dean ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Bon, peut-être qu'il était bizarre, mais… « Dis, on va se revoir un jour ? Si tu réponds encore peut-être, je risque de pas être content. »

« Je ne sais pas… si oui, j'espère que ça sera dans de bonnes conditions, si Père le veut bien. » Dean devait encore avoir rêvé. Castiel ne semblait jamais sourire. Non, il n'avait certainement pas sourit. Peut-être que les Anges ne souriaient pas, justement ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et John apparut, baillant, se frottant les yeux et passant la main dans sa barbe de trois jours, faisant sursauter le gamin qui se retourna d'un coup vers son père qui entrait dans la pièce, regardant alentour, la fenêtre, s'assurant que tout allait bien avant de poser la question, « Tu dors pas, toi ? »

« Ben non, y a Castiel, juste là ! » L'enfant pointa devant lui.

« Un ami imaginaire, mon garçon ? » John eut un sourire. Ce gamin avait bien l'imagination débordante.

« Mais non, c'est un ange et il est juste— enfin, il était là, il dû se zappé. » C'était l'explication logique. Les anges devaient avoir un système de télé intégré, peut-être.

« Un ange, hein ? »

Dean lui sourit, se levant en se rappelant subitement son envie pressante. Il adressa un sourire à son père, « Oui, comme maman elle le dit, bah les anges, ils veillent sur moi ! »

—**The End—**

Il y a de bonnes chances que ce soit vraiment une petite merde, ce truc. Y doit y avoir un bail que j'ai rien écrit de bien bon, et que j'écrivais plus du tout, alors… En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop mauvais xD Première fic sur Supernatural~ J' me demande à quoi ressemblent Jensen et Misha, gamins… Oh, ça doit être tellement mignon que les yeux t'en saignent 8D La kawaiititude de Cas adulte c'est déjà quelque chose, hein…

D'ailleurs, le titre est une chanson de The Doors x) Elle est pas mal, faut dire… elle a été utilisée dans la soundtrack de la série, et je pense que le titre colle assez bien… quoique, moi et titre qui collent à l'histoire ? _Math Error_.

Bref, trêve de ranting. Je suis de retour parmi les auteures tarées.

Commentaires ?


End file.
